Courage of a Gryffindor
by quickquill2000
Summary: summer of year 7 HrR will ron finally pluck up all the courge of a Gryfffindor and ask Hermione out.


AN: I as ment to write this up hours ago, curse the BBC for putting an Art School omnibus on!

**Courage of a Gryffindor**

"How many days is it 'till Harry gets here?" Hermione asked.

To Ron it sounded as though she was counting down the days until Harry arrived at the burrow when actually she was counting how many days she had left alone with Ron him.

"Er… only two I think." Ron replied.

They were sitting in the Weasley's little kitchen eating an early breakfast. It was a cloudy summers day but was lovely and warm just how Hermione like it. Suddenly Ginny strolled in, she picked up a piece of toast off the side and sat down after taking a bite.

She asked, "So, what are we up to today?"

Ginny. She had forgotten about Ginny. Tearing her eyes away from Ron she said,

"Um... well I don't know."

Ginny looked from Hermione to Ron and then back to Hermione again and raised an eyebrow.

"Well," she said, "You'll be happy to know I have to complete a potions essay for professor Slime. So you guys are alone for the day."

She threw a meaningful look at Ron the only problem being he didn't know what it ment.

"Oh. Well I-" Hermione began, but upon seeing Ron's face fall Ginny butted in.

"Ron, why don't you show Hermione the stream?" she pointed at the egg collecting basket, "you could take a picnic."

"Yeah! Um I mean- if she wants to…" he said looking uncertainly at Hermione.

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears and blushed uncharacteristically.

"That would be nice." She cringed inwardly, '_that would be nice!_' it sounded awful what sort of a word was_ 'nice'_?

"Shall we say in about half an hour?"

"Ok."

"Meet here in the kitchen?"

"Ok."

_Good grief Hermione_, she thought, say something apart from_ 'Ok' _and_ 'nice'._

"Good, because I've already made a picnic for you to take with you."

Hermione brain seemed to have been frazzled, "Ok, that'll be nice."

ARGHHHHH!

0000000000

Half and hour later a recovered Hermione and an embarrassed Ron were walking down the Weasley's path.

"So, where is this stream then?" Hermione asked.

Ron didn't reply he simply grabbed her arm and pulled her through the hedge. They emerged the other side with twigs and leaves in their hair.

"Wow." Hermione gasped stepping onto a mini jetty. "Is that what we're seeing the stream in?" she asked pointing at the little rowing boat.

"Er…yep." Ron replied.

He helped Hermione into the boat and handing her the lunch he joined her. Once he'd untied the boat from the jetty grabbed the paddles and they were off.

They sat in silence as the little boat drifted through the water both watching each other when the other looked away.

Hermione sighed quietly, she liked this. Sitting here with Ron floating through the trees. The peace wouldn't last long. Soon they'd be off with Harry to fight Voldamort. This ment no time for them to spend alone. She looked down at the hand Ron had taken in his and made her heart skip a beat. It was now trailing in the cool water gently skimming the surface. She was bought back to reality when Ron stopped rowing.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

"Don't wanna go too far." Ron said simply. He began to lie down making the boat rock. Hermione squealed.

"What are you doing!" she squeaked.

"I'm just gonna look at the clouds, you know, like how you can make pictures out of them."

Hermione turned and lied down next to him.

"I've never done this before." She said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Ron said sounding surprised. "Me and Ginny used to do this all the time."

Hermione feeling brave plucked up the courage and lent down to kiss him. Ron looked surprised, but not as shocked as he was when the boat rocked so violently it capsized.

Hermione screamed, the basket flew and the paddles hit the water with a great splash! Ron had somehow managed to stay upright unlike herself was turning the boat the right way up.

Hermione pushed the hair back form her face she was now seated on the stream floor. After the paddles and basket were back in the boat Ron turned around to face Hermione. Upon seeing her he burst into laughter. Hermione folded her arms and huffed.

"Here." Ron said chuckling, "let me give you a hand."

She took it and pulled with all her might. So Ron ended up face down in the water beside her. This made Hermione laugh hysterically and she couldn't stop. She was still gasping for breath as a soggy Ron wiped the water from his face. He turned his head and spat out the water he'd nearly swallowed.

"Urgh… well there goes our lunch," he said watching a chicken sandwich float past him. "Oh well, Ginny's no good at cooking anyway."

Hermione chuckled.

"Here." He said, "stay still you've got a bit of weed just…" his voice trailed off as he removed the bit of green weed from her cheek.

"Thank you." Hermione replied in an oddly strangled voice.

Ron got up water pouring off him, "Well that was refreshing" he joked. Hermione stood up next to him wobbling slightly.

"Whoa there I've got you." Ron said steadying her, "are you Ok?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Good." he said, "because that means I can finally do this."

And on the word this he kissed her. And Hermione realised it didn't matter what happened in the next year or so because Ron would always be there for her, her knight in shining armour who held all the courage of a Gryffindor.

00000

"That was nice." Hermione said as they pulled away after several long moments and reminded to hit her head against something hard when they got back. What sort of a word is _nice_ anyway?

AN: Art school omnibus? God I need to get a life. Please R&R. and check out my other stuff!


End file.
